Bulimia is an eating disorder in which individuals consume large amounts of food in short periods of time accompanied by an awareness that the eating pattern is abnormal. The episodes of binge eating may occur several times a day and are commonly terminated by self-induced vomiting or laxative abuse. While it gained little attention in the past, the prevalence of bulimia has recently been reported to be as high as 20 percent in college-age women. Many observers have described the presence of depressed mood among patients with bulimia. In preliminary studies we were impressed that many patients with bulimia had depressive syndromes which resembled "atypical" or non-melancholic depression. Because of the efficacy of MAOI's in treating atypical depression, we treated 11 women with bulimia with MAOI's and found a positive response in 9. This proposal requests support for a randomized, double-blind trial of phenelzine in normal-weight patients with moderate to severe bulimia. In each of 3 years, 35 out-patients who meet modified DSM-III criteria for bulimia and who binge-eat at least 3 times weekly, will be recruited. Patients will be assessed by semi-structured interview, including the SADS, and a dexamethasone suppression test, and then begun on a 10 - 14 day placebo period. Patients who continue to binge-eat at least 3 times weekly will be randomly assigned to either phenelzine or placebo and treated for 8 weeks. We will compare the placebo and phenelzine treated groups on the Basis of binge frequency, attitudes toward eating and weight, and overall clinical improvement.